1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices capable of reproducing audio and/or video data, and more particularly, to a method for enabling users to resume reproduction of audio and/or video content across different such devices.
2. Background Information
Data reproduction devices such as televisions, personal video recorders (PVRs), digital versatile disc (DVD) players, compact disc (CD) players and other devices may allow users to control the reproduction of audio and/or video content (e.g., television shows, movies, songs, etc.). For example, such devices may allow users to interrupt, such as stop or pause, the reproduction of audio and/or video content, and then later resume the reproduction.
In some cases, it may be desirable for users to begin reproduction of audio and/or video content on one data reproduction device in one setting (e.g., living room, den, etc.), stop/pause the reproduction, and then resume the reproduction on a different data reproduction device of the same or different type in a different setting (e.g., bedroom, in a vehicle while traveling, etc.). In such cases, a problem may arise when users attempt to resume reproduction at the same place within the content they left off (i.e., where reproduction stopped). In particular, users may have to scan through the audio and/or video content to locate the particular place they left off. This can be unduly inconvenient and time consuming for users, particularly if the content is rather lengthy (e.g., 2 hour movie, etc.).
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for enabling users to resume reproduction of audio and/or video content across different such devices, even in cases where different data reproduction devices may access and/or store the audio and/or video content in different formats. The present invention addresses these and/or other issues.